


求签名

by Annetteformemory



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 扭曲仙境 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetteformemory/pseuds/Annetteformemory
Summary: 关于在夜晚来到Savanaclaw的不速之客
Relationships: Leona/Vil, レオヴィル
Kudos: 3





	求签名

**Author's Note:**

> 就是很想搞黄色

夜晚的荒原安静而热烈。高高低低的灌木丛中，谁也不知道潜藏着什么样的危险，或许是一只猎豹饥渴的眼睛，或许是一头雄狮志在必得地傲慢。稀疏的林木散布荒原，那高高的树冠间或许还有令人讨厌的鸟类虎视眈眈每一块腐烂的肉块。  
简而言之，糟透了的鬼地方。  
身着制服，浑身上下一丝不苟的青年穿过了镜子，缓缓迈入了这个与高雅绝缘的世界，仿佛闪闪发光的金发被完美地盘在脑后，漆黑发亮的小皮靴踩在门前枯黄的草皮上，与周遭的一切格格不入。Savanaclaw一如既往的粗野而不羁，门口的枯骨在魔法的保护下百年不朽，但日益增加的划痕与缺口证明了它们完全不被珍惜的悲惨命运。土黄色建筑极其粗陋，隔音极差，站在门口就可以听见建筑中粗野狂妄的笑声，口哨声，还有阵阵辱骂与欢呼。尽管在室内严密的魔法阵保证了通风效果与除臭，但是穿堂而过的风里依然可以闻到独属于野兽的气息。  
这一切都在暗示着一件事：弱者止步。  
如果不想被这些四肢比大脑发达，肌肉密度比成绩更高的兽类撕碎，或者遇上一些不那么愉快的肉体之苦，那么对Savanaclaw敬而远之一定是不二之选。自建立以来弱肉强食的规则被这一代寮长发挥到了极致，强者凌驾于规则之上，因此一切霸凌与伤害只能证明自己的弱势，要么变强，要么挨打的铁律，令这个寮的学生人时常被避之不及。  
当然，Vil Schoenheit并不在其列。这个看似纤弱的美人打自入学以来，就用与外表全然不同的力量与技巧教会了Savanaclaw的野兽们何为强者。不少吃过苦头的大块头凭借直觉认为，倘若他愿意舍弃体面而高洁的仪表，未尝不可能与站立在Savanaclaw顶端的男子有一战之力。  
当然这是绝对没有概率的事件。  
不过现在，当他富有规律的脚步声逐渐靠近了露天的谈话室，不只是听觉灵敏的兽类有所触动，嗅觉灵敏的也已经闻到了令人心旷神怡的淡香。于是嬉闹声有了些许的减弱，当面色冷淡的的Pomefiore寮长出现在谈话室门口时，喧哗声有了一瞬间的停止，然后转化成了细碎的窃窃私语。空气在陡然降低的音量中变得躁动起来，一条条长尾巴在地上甩动，尖尖的耳朵们绷紧竖起，服帖的皮毛立起，野兽不自觉地在喉咙里发出含混地吼声，但并没有人真的胆敢出手。也没有人试图挑衅。毕竟这几个月来他们的副寮长Ruggie Bucchi通过反复的说明和强力的镇压，以及惨痛的教训都已经说明了一点，不要试图挑衅这个看似孤身一人走进野兽群的丽人，否则一切后果自负。向寮长或者副寮长哭诉或者挑拨的结果只是再挨一顿暴打而已。  
而Vil已经习惯了当他现身时的种种反应，人类传说中海伦的美貌足以让战争变得理所当然，而他的美貌则对此时此刻一切躁动与毁灭欲负责。他挑剔地巡视了一圈，最后斜倚在水池边的棕榈树上，掠过了所有在场的人，不自觉地蹙了蹙眉，无视了所有热切地眼神，选择在那个懒散的混蛋回来之前，闭目养神。  
尽管这已经不是第一次，或者说几个月以来定期发生，但是兽人们依然对这样具有压迫力的美貌无所适从。有些不由自主地开始炫耀自己的肌肉与强悍，因此在Vil进入谈话室以后不久，气氛比之前变得更加热烈，或者说，格外的暴动。有意无意的，这些看似沉醉在气氛中的眼神时不时地飘向棕榈树边，然后又缩回来，继续喧闹。  
Vil对这些眼神并非毫无知觉，但只要没有人试图挑衅，他一概无视。  
不过……也并非无人试图挑衅。  
又开始了，有一道灼热的视线锁定了他，仿佛依然在犹豫是否要行动。这已经不是第一次了，两个月以来第三次，那道蠢蠢欲动的视线盯住了他，但又踟蹰不前。  
而在那道视线犹豫不决的时候，谈话室又一次倏然安静。  
这一次，没有人有任何愚蠢的想法，在百兽之王面前，在Savanaclaw的寮长面前，一切不成熟的挑衅都是可笑的而戏。  
Leona Kingscholar懒洋洋地拖沓着脚步，走进了谈话室，随意挥了挥手，慢吞吞地走近到池边。  
“太慢了，Leona。”Vil睁开眼睛，不满地指责这个满身散发着懈怠的男子。  
“啊？抱歉。”Leona毫无诚意地道歉，“你也知道Crewel这家伙有多烦，被他唠叨到晚回来也是没有办法。”  
“因为逃考试而被要求补考，这是你的问题。”  
“行了—— 你不是为了和我讨论魔药考试才过来的吧。”Leona甩了甩头，凑近了Vil的耳边，“比起这个，那边似乎有个蠢货想要挑衅尊敬的Vil Schoenheit先生啊。”  
的确，尽管Leona吸引了大部分注意力，但是那道灼热的视线并没有改变目标，恰恰相反，变得更加热烈了起来。  
Vil站直身体，侧身避开了距离过近的大型兽类，被野兽的气场笼罩的感觉并不好，让他难得的感受到自己处在劣势。不管是从气势比拼还是真人格斗的距离，都不是一个理想的距离。他随手缕了下金发，忽然对上了一直在暗处窥探的视线。  
一目了然地，是个豹人，似乎没有预料到Vil会忽然看向他，金黄带着斑点的尾巴忽然绷紧，背肌拱起，臂膀上的肌肉鼓起，表情如临大敌。战争似乎一触即发。而Leona站在一边，似乎对一触即发的事态毫无关心，恰恰相反，充满了看好戏的样子。  
并没有什么犹豫的时间，对于信奉直觉的兽人来说没有什么比犹豫而败北更令人耻辱的输法了。因而不出所料的，豹人从岩石边敏捷地绕过了正在吆喝的同伴，冲到了岸边。  
与此同时Vil双腿微微岔开，头颈稍稍底下，背部发力，做好了万全的应对准备。  
Leona则后退两步，直接靠在了棕榈树上，双手抱胸准备看戏。  
下一秒，豹人冲到了Vil身前，出手迅捷，灵敏身躯准确地判断出了开始攻击前的最近身位，左手向前！正对Vil，终于露出了一直藏在左手的东西——  
一只羽毛笔和一个本子。  
“Vil前辈！可可可可以求一个签名吗！！！”

一直回到了宽大而开放的卧室，Leona肆无忌惮地笑声都不曾停止。  
Vil板着脸，脚步飞快，走在他面前，直到进屋，终于站定：“我确实需要对你的恶趣味重新进行评估——有这么好笑吗？！”  
“难道不好笑吗？”Leona终于停下了笑声，随意地甩掉身上的背心，反问道，“在Magicame拥有超过500万粉丝万众瞩目的Vil Schoenheit先生竟然也有被粉丝吓到的一天，确实值得纪念不是吗？”  
“兽人缺乏了解不是我的问题！谁能知道他只是想要一个签名？！我对兽人的大脑里究竟怎么想的毫无兴趣！”Vil气恼地回复。  
Leona已经脱掉了上衣，闻言凑近了衣冠楚楚的青年：“确实，你对兽人的想法毫无兴趣，你只是对兽人的肉体充满兴趣。”  
话音还没有落下，一发力，已将面带愠色的美人压倒在了床尾。Vil并没有挣扎，配合地伸手解开了制服的扣子：“不要把外套弄皱——我不想回去的时候还要避开那群夜游的小鬼。”  
Leona并没有回答，他发出一声哼笑，肆意的双手已经掀开了仔细扣好的灰衬衫，一只手顺着白皙的背部向下探去，另一只手褪开了自己的裤子，将已然灼热的下体贴近对方。他不喜欢在床上说很多话，兽类的本能是不知满足的索取，进食中的趣味性完全来自于当自己掌握全局时猎物不自觉的颤抖与示弱。尤其是当对方退去了高傲与冷淡，面带潮红，眼神涣散而不自觉地依赖于带来全部快感与痛苦的主宰者时，身为肉食动物的本性遍得到了极大的满足。

Night Raven College自成立以外，出过不少知名爱侣，开放的校风对这些风花雪月喜闻乐见。尽管这一校风引来了诸多争议，但现任校长以浪漫主义的风格闻名魔法世界，对校内爱情大力赞扬。  
当然这与Leona Kingscholar或者Vil Schoenheit毫无关系，他们之间所依托的，是夜晚的荷尔蒙与汗水，压抑的喘息与肆意的动作，还有太阳升起时就该即刻遗忘的快感。  
不过快感依然会在下一个夜晚继续燃烧，若非如此，确实很难说明这段最开始就令双方自己也无法解释的关系。  
事件最初不过是一次普通的校园拍摄。如果不出意外，Leona会在拍摄完成以后前往训练场，而Vil则应该回到魔药教室继续配置Crewel的作业。然而，或许是在热带植物园的午睡唤醒了兽类春天的本能，亦或是魔药教室的某些学生鲁莽的操作催生出了一些奇妙的幻觉。总之，在摄影师要求下两位寮长无论是你搭我肩或是背靠背抱胸，体温的传输滋生出了某些微妙感受，在沙发边演示出共同探讨课程安排的场景时，不过是一个眼神的交汇，双方都清晰地预感到了今日行程需要有所改变。  
总体来说，作为学习生活上的搭档都不是彼此的乐于理会的那一款，但是在其他地方，却是意外的反差与契合。这一点在双方避开对方冷静一周之后却不约而同地选择在出席完寮长会议以后同时离场时，已经有了准确的证据。于是难得参与了会议的Malleus最终发现自己又成了唯一被剩下的三年生寮长（众所周知，有一位会议一结束就会掐断平板视频。）当Vil跟随Leona回到Savanaclaw在一干震惊的目光中进入了Leona房间时，校园内久违地响起了撕裂天空的雷声。  
但是在激情中又有谁会在乎呢，不如说，感谢雷声，让短暂而急促的呼吸声与难以压抑的喘息不会暴露在其他兽人灵敏的听觉中。  
在阵阵雷声里，Leona避开了对方所以可能露在衣服外的部位，在腰侧，在背部的蝴蝶骨上，在柔软的大腿内侧，就像真正的野兽那样，啮噬出深深的痕迹来。  
灼热的器官深深地凿出它的形状，在柔软的谷道深处探索更多的汁水与呻吟。模特柔韧的身躯在床垫上轻易地摆出种种形状，细长的大腿在撞击里颤抖，密集的快感逼迫出难以抑制的气声。  
但Vil Schoenheit的骄傲不允许他在任何时候示弱，即使在肆意驰骋的野兽身下如斯脆弱，也咬紧牙关，绝不吐出一点点求饶。他只会报复性地缩紧，然后学着Leona之前的样子，在对方的胸肌上咬出深深的印记来，却不知这样只会给对方带来更多的快感，激起更猛烈的冲撞与探索。

当然，经过几个月的磨合，他至少学会了在有必要的时候提出要求来。兽人与人类天生的差异体现在许多方面，尽管在大部分时候Vil都可以自信自己不输给其他任何生物，但生理的差异赋予了兽人无可媲美的力量与体能，最直接的体现是，如果要让身上的狮子彻底满足，那么他就不得不在这个杂乱而毫无品味的房间里消耗一整个晚上。和狮子比耐力是不明智的，对方可以在漫长的夜晚完成十数次的勃起与释放，一次次地填满谷道深处，直至消瘦扁平的小腹凸起，每一次按压都带来无与伦比的刺激。尽管体力回复药水完全可以保证他接下来一整天的安排不受影响。但身体深处被破开的钝痛与大腿内侧不自觉地酸涩足以让一个模特的专业素养大打折扣。因此这样的夜晚极其罕见，大部分时候，他学会了在必要的节点推开不知足的狮人，然后用简单的魔法清理身上的痕迹，重新穿上完整的制服，穿过长廊，回到Pomefiore。  
这一次也不例外。在几个月的连续不断的烦扰中能够抽出时间来短暂地放纵并不意味着可以无节制地享受下去，即将举行的VDC耗费了他极大的精力与耐心，也令人疲惫不堪。难以稳定的心绪确实需要一点发泄，若非如此，他绝不会允许自己在紧张的安排中抽出一个晚上来到Savanaclaw。  
Leona仰躺在床上，看着不久之前还在自己身下呻吟的丽人尽尚未褪却面上的潮红，却已经恢复清明的眼神，开始对着镜子仔细整理发型。  
“说起来，下周，就会是VDC了。如何？有信心让Night Raven College夺冠吗？”他忽然开口道。  
“没有什么是我没有信心做到的事情。”Vil毫不犹豫地回答，“而且，你什么时候对这种活动感兴趣了。”  
“恰恰相反，毫无兴趣。”Leona躺在床上，移开目光，望向室外无边无际的荒野。“只是不过因为结果不满意而导致伟大的Vil Schoenheit大人心生不满导致overblot的话，应该会是很麻烦的事情吧。”  
“莫名其妙。”Vil整理完头发，系好领带，“不是每个人都会像你那样可笑地overblot的。”  
“确实可笑，所以希望Pomefiore的寮长大人不会有这么大意的时候啊。”  
Vil微微皱眉，回头望向床上的狮人：“你想说什么？”  
“谁知道呢，反正祝你好运。”但狮人似乎已经失去了谈话的兴趣，合上了眼睛，朝着声音的方向胡乱挥手。  
Vil没有再说什么，等到门轻轻的关上，有节奏的脚步声逐渐远离，Leona已经在朦胧间陷入了梦境，只有最后一丝模糊的意识还记得那次可笑的overblot，以及出现在现场意味不明的黑石头。似乎也不是第一次了。  
但是，谁在乎呢。  
一切都与他无关。

次日，Ruggie Bucchi恨铁不成钢地对着兽人教训道：“就是因为你们这些毫不雅观的行为对于未来就职的影响嘶，Leona寮长才回不得不忍辱负重地请教最优雅的Vil学长来商讨究竟怎么才能改变Savanaclaw知道吗嘶？”  
“把求一个签名搞得像是寻衅挑事一样才不值得自豪呢！下次记得学会礼貌嘶！”  
“嗯？当然有下次，在大家学会礼貌之前，热情善良的Vil学长怎么可能放弃教育大家，特别是寮长呢嘶。”  
“喂，Ruggie！”  
“哟，早啊Leona桑，礼仪学得还好吗？Vil前辈满意了吗嘶？”  
又是一个热闹的早晨，Savanaclaw的学生们在日常的喧闹里开始了一天的生活。


End file.
